<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Friend to Fiance by MFLuder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100900">From Friend to Fiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder'>MFLuder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hallmark Channel Inspired, In Love, M/M, Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), because they're idiots, but subtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shiro gets engaged to the high school mean jock and asks Keith, his childhood best friend, to plan their wedding, things get complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sheithmark 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Friend to Fiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this movie was kind of bad, even for a Hallmark movie, but <i>wow</i>, was it fun to write a Sheith AU for. Also, it was a nice challenge because I tend toward introspective heavy pieces, but following the outline of the movie made it way more focused on dialogue than internal angsting. Although I got a little of that in there, too. ;)</p>
<p>Thanks to my cheerleader who will be named later!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith loves weddings. Really, he loves everything about them. There's something magical<br/>
about family and friends coming together to watch two people promise to love one another, forever.</p>
<p>Keith, who, at age twelve <i>hated</i> weddings, would never have imagined this career. But one day, shortly after his twentieth birthday, his cousin Romelle asked him to plan her whirlwind wedding on a shoestring budget for her and her girlfriend, Allura. Romelle chose him because he’d been known to plan a few good birthday parties back in the day and she expected something small, but nice. The reception in the Kogane’s backyard was such a hit, one of Allura’s friends asked Keith if he could plan her wedding, and it spiraled from there. Turns out, Keith is pretty good at it, and by twenty-five, Keith suddenly had a growing wedding planning business. </p>
<p>All those precious moments, the ones where the bride playfully and spontaneously smears cake into the groom's face? Keith plans it. The timing, the camera angle, the cake placement: everything. If it happens during the wedding, it's because Keith <i>plans</i> it that way.</p>
<p>The wedding Keith is putting on today is for the newly Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. A late spring wedding so the gardens outside the church are decorated in pale pink and cream tablecloths and the trees are dripping in pearls and flowers. The centerpiece is a large arrangement with blue hydrangea, white and pink dahlias, and pink orchids – all alongside the classic white, pink, and peach roses. The bride is winsome, the groom handsome, the cake delicious, and a vegan meal on its way to the bride’s maid of honor.</p>
<p>Nyma – Keith’s date – walks over, looking lovely with her long blonde hair swinging and dressed in light blue. They’ve only been dating about a month, but when you’re a wedding planner, you get invited to <i>a lot</i> of weddings. Call it a cop out – Hunk does – but weddings are easy third and fourth dates. It also tends to save Keith from particularly aggressive bridesmaids looking for one-night stands. </p>
<p>That’s just not Keith’s style.</p>
<p>“Hey, beautiful,” he starts, but Nyma cuts him off.</p>
<p>“Keith. I think we need to break up,” she says, in her sing-song voice.</p>
<p>He blinks. Shakes his head. Blinks again.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s not you,” she adds after an awkward pause. “You’re great.”</p>
<p>Keith – his bluntness getting the best of him – responds, “Well, if I’m so great, why the breakup?”</p>
<p>She sighs, looking over towards the church. “I just…never felt like we jived, you know?”</p>
<p>Keith did not, in fact, know.</p>
<p>“And well, I ran into my ex-boyfriend. Rolo.” Nyma at least has the grace to blush. “I think we’re really…reconnecting. So, I think I’m going to leave. It’s been, well, interesting.”</p>
<p>Then Nyma practically skips over to the church where there’s a man who looks like he’s stuck in his teenage emo years and as they greet each other, there’s a whole lot of messy kissing and ass-grabbing that Keith turns away from, grimacing.</p>
<p>He’s not surprised. At first most of his dates think he’s being nice, a gentleman. But when he doesn’t have sex with them by the third date, they tend to lose interest. It smarts, but honestly, Keith is used to it.</p>
<p>But <i>Rolo</i>? That’s a tough ‘L’ as Shiro would say.</p>
<p>“Hey, Keith! Great cupcakes! Who did you and Anna choose as the desert caterer?”</p>
<p>Just like that, Keith is caught back up in roses and frosting and someone else’s happiness.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next day, nursing a slight hangover and wearing the dark glasses to prove it, Keith walks into his best friend’s gym. SHIRO’S GYM, the sign proclaims and when he spots Shiro, he’s wearing his usual <i>Big Shiro</i> black tee, stretched tight across his chest, and dark gray joggers. Keith waves at Sarah, the receptionist, a stunning blonde who’s stacked in every way possible – and as gay as Shiro – and sits on one of the empty bench press seats not far from where Shiro is complimenting a man on his training session that day. He waves at Keith, face lighting up and Keith feels himself smile for the first time that morning.</p>
<p>His best friend jogs over, looking far too good as usual. He watches Shiro’s face drop though as he gets closer and sits down next to him.</p>
<p>“What happened, Keith?”</p>
<p>Keith groans. “How do you always know?”</p>
<p>Shiro bumps his shoulder with his. “Because I know <i>you</i>,” he responds with a soft smile. The light flooding in through the front windows causes his silver hair to shine.</p>
<p>“She dumped me.”</p>
<p>Shiro nods sagely. “Ah. She seemed…nice.”</p>
<p>“She was. Until she decided to hook up with her ex, practically in front of me.”</p>
<p>“At the wedding?” Shiro asks, wincing.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Oof,” he says, getting up and going over to the small bar Sarah sits next to, that provides shakes, teas, coffee, and small protein-filled snacks. Keith returns Sarah’s empathetic expression with a half-smile. Shiro comes back with a cup and hands it to him.</p>
<p>“Coffee?” Keith asks hopefully.</p>
<p>Shiro shakes his head, crossing his beefy arms across his chest, pulling his shirt even tighter. “Water. You need to hydrate. You look like shit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Keith drawls, sipping the water dutifully.</p>
<p>Shiro shrugs, handing him an almond butter protein bar next, before sitting down again. </p>
<p>“It was at the reception, at least,” Keith says after a bite. “Thoughtful, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Shiro gives him hardcore side-eye. “Very sweet,” he says, sarcastically. “She doesn’t deserve you, anyway.”</p>
<p>Keith snorts, finally pushing his sunglasses up off his face and into his hair.</p>
<p>“No, seriously. I’ve been telling you this your whole life. You’re intelligent, ambitious, handsome. Everything anyone could ask for.”</p>
<p>“Except Nyma.”</p>
<p>“Sure, except her. But tell me, were you actually <i>that</i> into her?” Shiro asks, looking into Keith’s eyes, his gray ones looking earnest.</p>
<p>Keith sighs. “I suppose not. I mean, I could have been…”</p>
<p>“Someone better will come along. Someone who accepts you for who <i>you</i> are. And sees all the amazing things you have to offer.”</p>
<p>“Just not sex, right?”</p>
<p>Shiro reaches out with his real arm, prosthetic resting on his own knee, squeezing Keith’s shoulder comfortingly. “Keith. The right person will not care if you <i>never</i> want to have sex. Anyone who tries to pressure you or isn’t content with your very presence – they’ll never be worthy of you.”</p>
<p>Keith gives a small smile, melting under the weight and warmth of Shiro’s hand. “You always take good care of me.”</p>
<p>Shiro grins. “That’s what best friends do, right?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Keith finishes the water and protein bar. When he looks up, Shiro looks cagey. “What?” he asks, suspicious.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just…speaking of love and friendship…Keith. I’m engaged.”</p>
<p>Someone drops a heavy set of weight across the room. There’s a ringing in his ears and Keith shakes his head. “I’m sorry, what? I thought I heard you say you’re engaged.”</p>
<p>“I am.” Shiro is blushing, red highlighting his high cheekbones, his eyes growing dark and cloudy.</p>
<p>“What?” Keith squeaks.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s crazy.”</p>
<p>“No fucking shit, it is. To whom? Where did this come from? I didn’t even know you were <i>dating</i> someone!”</p>
<p>Shiro rubs the back of his neck with his prosthetic hand, letting his other fall off of Keith’s shoulder. “Yeah, that’s kind of the thing?” he says, looking up through his bangs. “I didn’t want you to disapprove.”</p>
<p>Keith raises his eyebrows. “This is why you’ve been so ‘busy,’ isn’t it. Why would you think I would disapprove? I only ever want you to be happy, Takashi.” He pauses. “Unless it’s that guy who flogged you without your prior consent. Myzax? What kind of name was that, anyway? Then I <i>will</i> kick your ass – and murder him.”</p>
<p>Shiro deflates at the use of his full name. “I know. It’s not him. I didn’t like hiding it from you, but…” He sighs again. “I’m engaged to Curtis.”</p>
<p>Keith blinks at him. “Curtis?”</p>
<p>“Umm…Curtis. From high school.”</p>
<p>Keith can feel his eyes widen in shock. “Curtis? Curtis ‘Big Shiro’ Curtis? Mean jock Curtis? The guy who tortured you in high school?”</p>
<p>“Okay, I know what you’re thinking Keith. But he’s completely changed from then. You wouldn’t even recognize him anymore.”</p>
<p>Keith crosses his arms. “He get a face change?”</p>
<p>“No,” Shiro huffs exasperated. “No, he looks the same.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good, I’m so glad. He still wearing those douchey polos with the collar popped, too?”</p>
<p>“No, thank god,” Shiro says, but Keith talks over him.</p>
<p>“So, he’s gone and gotten a personality transplant, right? Because I don’t know about you, but I remember him calling you <i>Big Shiro</i> just because you had a few pounds on everyone, and how he made our lives a living hell in that place.”</p>
<p>“Everyone made fun of me for being ‘Big Shiro,’ Keith.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” Keith spits out, offended.</p>
<p>“No, not you. But that’s why you’re my best friend. You never cared.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I didn’t care! And while I appreciate your muscles these days, I still wouldn’t care if you were chubby. I can’t believe you would even consider—”</p>
<p>“He’s amazing now, okay? He got out of a long-term relationship recently and it really changed him. The other guy cheated on him and he’s obsessed with being loyal now. He’s really kind.”</p>
<p>Keith, arms still crossed, leans back to assess Shiro. He’s got that hurt puppy dog look on his face that he does every time Keith forgets to bring him whatever Hunk’s latest cookie creation is. It’s the same look he got when he was told he couldn’t be an astronaut because of his illness. It’s only slightly less sad than when he told Keith he had to get surgery. He looks over at Sarah who gives him a half-hearted shrug. Keith sighs.</p>
<p>“If you’re telling me the jock king of mean has changed, then I believe you.”</p>
<p>Shiro’s demeanor instantly changes, bright and sunshine again. “Thank you.” He pauses. “There is one other thing.”</p>
<p>“Shiro, I swear to go, if you ask me—”</p>
<p>“But you’re my best friend! And you plan weddings!”</p>
<p><i>Still his best friend, take that, Curti</i>s, Keith thinks.</p>
<p>“And you’ll be my best man, right?”</p>
<p>Keith gives a grunt. “Damn right, I will be.”</p>
<p>Shiro grins again, and pulls Keith in for a hug, squishing his ribcage in the process.</p>
<p>“Shiro—” Keith gasps.</p>
<p>Shiro lets go without even acknowledging it. “Matt and Pidge are going to be the other groomsmen. Well, groomspeople? Anyway. It’s going to be great.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Great,” Keith says, still shook.</p>
<p>“Now,” Shiro says, backing away and standing up. “I know you’re dying to get into a fight; you’ve got a bunch of built-up tension from Nyma and now Curtis. Let’s go spar.”</p>
<p>In that moment, Keith would have forgiven Shiro anything. He smiles, standing. “I’m going to take you down.”</p>
<p>“You can try,” Shiro laughs, and Keith chases him to the MMA practice ring.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Later that night, Hunk does his best to console Keith with a gluten free chocolate cake.</p>
<p>“Tough break, Keith,” the other man says, digging into his own slice. The bakery around them is dimly lit, only the kitchen lights on. Keith often stops over once the shop closes for the day to taste test Hunk’s more creative ideas.</p>
<p>“Single again,” Keith moans around a bite. “And now my best friend is getting married to our high school bully. I’m going to have to see him <i>all</i> the time.”</p>
<p>Hunk gives him a pat on the shoulder with his meaty hand, his brown eyes sympathetic. “Hey, why didn’t you ever date him?”</p>
<p>Keith looks up from his cake. “Who, Shiro?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. I’m straight but even I know he’s ridiculously handsome.”</p>
<p>Keith snorts. “I mean, he is, but it’s not like that, you know? We’re best friends.”</p>
<p>Hunk waves a hand. “Haven’t you every watched <i>The X-Files</i>? The best relationships are formed from friendships. You always tell me how amazing he is.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. He is. But…” Keith shakes his head. “I don’t think I ever thought of it, even.”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Hunk begins to clean up his own plate and starts on the dishes from today’s macron trial. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, now.”</p>
<p>“No, it really doesn’t.” </p>
<p>“You’ll throw him the best wedding, Keith. Just don’t forget me when you’re ordering the cake. What’s his favorite flavor?”</p>
<p>“Red velvet,” Keith answers, distracted. </p>
<p>“Remember, he’s still your best friend, regardless of who he marries.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Keith barely eats the rest of his cake, despite its heavenly consistency and richness, brain going a mile a minute into overdrive.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Two days later, Keith stops in to see his parents.</p>
<p>“Mom!” he yells as he walks into the chic desert dwelling. His parents’ house is classic Arizonian, but with a traditional indigenous design rather than something tacky like the snowbird homes, respecting his father’s Navajo ancestry.</p>
<p>“Keith, honey!” his mom, Krolia, calls out, coming to the door, her purple braids swinging. </p>
<p>Keith’s mom is really fucking cool. Fifty and still rocking the colored hair. She also looks more like a late thirty’s supermodel.</p>
<p>His dad, tall, tan, and big, follows her out. Keith swears he’s gotten a bit grayer at the temples since the week before – but Tex always says as long as he has his hair, he doesn’t care the color.</p>
<p>“We’re so excited,” his mom continues. “Little Shiro getting married. I feel so old.”</p>
<p>Keith laughs. Only his parents have ever called Shiro ‘little’ – back in middle school days and now. “Please. You two are barely a day over thirty,” he teases.</p>
<p>“Bless child,” Krolia says with an indulgent smile Keith returns. “You want something to eat?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Keith says, giving his dad a hug. He got his height from Tex, but none of his bulk; Keith has always tended to run lean. “I’m gonna go upstairs, find that photo album before Shiro and his fiancé come over.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Krolia says, her tone knowing even though Keith has done his best to hide his disdain for Shiro’s new beau. “Well, they might be hungry, so I’ll put out some hummus and such, just in case.”</p>
<p>Keith rolls his eyes affectionately and shuffles off upstairs.</p>
<p>Not even ten minutes later, the doorbell rings and he hears Krolia greeting Shiro.</p>
<p>“Little Shiro!” she calls, and Keith can just imagine Shiro’s blush.</p>
<p>“Krolia, this is Curtis,” Keith then hears and for a moment he pauses on the steps. Mean boy Curtis is in his <i>house</i>. The guy who gave him a swirly in middle school and who mocked his sexuality in their school’s GLBTQ group.</p>
<p>A deep baritone travels up to Keith’s ears, saying hello, and Keith takes a breath and descends the rest of the stairs. As he’s coming around into the kitchen, he blanks that the hutch is close to the corner and he bumps into it, completely lost in starring Curtis down.</p>
<p>“You good?” Shiro teases as Keith’s parents laugh. </p>
<p>Turning red, Keith opens his mouth to speak but Curtis cuts him off.</p>
<p>“Takashi, be nice to your best man. Don’t embarrass him.” Curtis’ voice is soft in spite of its deep quality.</p>
<p>He’s as attractive as he was in high school. More so, given he’s grown into his height and looks. His jawline could cut glass, his teeth are bright against his brown skin. His hair is a light brown, smoothed down and looking soft. Curtis’ eyes are a stunning and unusual green that coordinate with his button-up. Keith shakes his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s so good to see you again, Keith,” he says, pulling Keith in for an abrupt hug.</p>
<p>“Uh, congratulations,” Keith says, holding himself stiff. He extricates himself and steps back. “It’s nice to meet – well, reconnect – with Shiro’s fiancé. <i>Finally</i>,” he directs pointedly at Shiro, who at least appears apologetic.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Curtis says, smiling down the inch or so at Shiro. “I never thought I’d get married. Especially not to someone like Takashi.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s a gem,” Keith says, strained.</p>
<p>Shiro is glaring daggers at him. He mouths out <i>be nice</i>.</p>
<p>“You’re a great guy,” Curtis practically coos to Shiro. “Back me up here, Keith.”</p>
<p>“Who? Shiro? I mean, sure, I guess he’s cool,” Keith jokes.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that ringing endorsement,” Shiro drawls.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Keith,” Curtis continues. “You know Shiro here better than anyone. He’s everything anyone could want in a partner.”</p>
<p>“Sure. If you like the whole, handsome, smart, witty kind of person. Not really my type,” Keith needles. “I’m not into that. But if you are, good for you.”</p>
<p>Shiro and his parents are all rolling their eyes behind Curtis’ back and Keith simply continues to smile toothily at Curtis’ perplexed look. “Should we get started?”</p>
<p>Shiro had asked for his engagement party to be set up in Krolia and Tex’s backyard because he wanted simple and beautiful. Krolia runs a nursery and so her garden is stunning.</p>
<p>“Alright, so, I’m thinking head table over her, bar set up over here, food along this side, including the chicken fingers your groom specifically asked for…”</p>
<p>Curtis laughs and then turns to Shiro when no one else laughs. “Really, honey?”</p>
<p>Shiro shrugs. “I like chicken fingers. So do most people.”</p>
<p>It seems it is Curtis’ turn to roll his eyes. “I’ll let you win this one.” He gives Shiro a peck on the cheek.</p>
<p>Keith snorts.</p>
<p>“I was wondering,” Curtis says, “Could we hang lights from the tree? Like those old-style light bulbs?”</p>
<p>“Edison lights?” Keith asks. “Yeah, I was actually planning that.”</p>
<p>“We make a good team,” Curtis says, teeth shining bright.</p>
<p>“I enjoy seeing my two best people in my life getting along,” Shiro chimes in.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” chimes in a new voice. “I don’t remember either of them changing your diapers when you were a baby.”</p>
<p>“Obaachan!” Keith cries out, turning around to greet Shiro’s grandmother with a big hug around her small body.</p>
<p>“I should hope not, Grandmother,” Shiro says. “That would be weird,” he laughs.</p>
<p>“Here he is, my grandson-to-be,” Mrs. Shirogane says, looking critically up at Curtis. Curtis looks slightly flustered for which Keith is quietly pleased about. “Good-looking, alright. Pretty eyes.” She steps back. “But I know nothing about this young man. Why aren’t you marrying Keith?”</p>
<p>Keith and Shiro both cry out in unison: “Obaachan!” “Grandmother!”</p>
<p>Curtis, next to Shiro, sputters and clings to his hand tighter.</p>
<p>“On that note, why don’t we all go in for a light snack?” Krolia says, having come outside with Shiro’s grandmother. She begins to herd them all inside, chatting inanely about the weather and planned food for the engagement party, easing over the awkwardness with her usual charm. Keith sees his dad leaning against the door, a smirk on his face. Keith smacks his face and groans, then jumps when he realizes Shiro also stayed behind.</p>
<p>“Hey, I want to talk about one more thing with you. Can we go to our old spot?”</p>
<p>Keith quickly recovers and gestures. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p>Together, they go about forty feet back onto the property until they reach the small grove of junipers his mom has maintained. In the middle, up in the tallest tree, is a treehouse. They climb the ladder in silence. Where once the wooden house was roomy, now it struggles to contain both of their adult bodies. They end up squished together – something Keith finds he doesn’t mind all that much.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been here in years,” Shiro eventually says. “Brings back a lot of memories.”</p>
<p>“It does,” Keith agrees.</p>
<p>Silence descends until Keith eventually snuggles into Shiro’s side. Shiro’s prosthetic sits cool against his bare arm.</p>
<p>“You used to tell me not to pay attention to those kids who made fun of me for being ‘Big Shiro.’”</p>
<p>“And you used to tell me I’d get asked to prom.”</p>
<p>“Hey, someone did, didn’t they?”</p>
<p>“<i>You</i> don’t count, Shiro.”</p>
<p>Shiro places his hand on his chest, as though hurt. “I’m wounded.” Then, he continues. “Besides, you’re better than all those people you’ve dated. They don’t understand you.”</p>
<p>“Who thought we’d be here, planning your wedding?” Keith asks, breathing deeply the combined scent of the juniper, the hint of cool air as twilight descends, and the musk of Shiro’s cologne.</p>
<p>“To Curtis, of all people,” Shiro laughs. “Not me.”</p>
<p>“We must have sat in here and talked trash about him a million times. Do you remember that time he and his two fellow bullies on the football team – what did we call them?”</p>
<p>“The gruesome twosome,” Shiro laughs. Then he sobers. “I remember them. But we’re all different now. Grown. Careers. Curtis is a radio tower operator at the airport. You plan weddings. I run a gym now. I mean, what’s that all about?”</p>
<p>It is Keith’s turn to laugh, then he too goes quiet. “I still don’t know how you kept it a secret from me.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t easy, Keith. I wanted to tell you a lot of times. I’d start to say his name or tell you about a joke we shared and then…I just chickened out.”</p>
<p>“The Shiro I know doesn’t chicken out.”</p>
<p>“You mean everything to me, Keith,” Shiro says, turning his body into Keith’s and looking down at him. “Your opinion, who you like. You’re my best friend. I was just scared.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith says, quiet.</p>
<p>“Hey. I just wanted you to meet him first.”</p>
<p>“I get it.”</p>
<p>They sit there, silent until the treehouse becomes almost too dark to see, but for the one spot Tex cut out so they could put a telescope through it, to look up at the desert stars.</p>
<p>“Keith?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Keith shifts, finding himself cuddled in under Shiro’s arm, his arm slung low across Shiro’s hips. It feels intimate.</p>
<p>“I love Curtis. But this is nice.”</p>
<p>Keith bites his lip; he's glad the moon isn’t out to expose his expression. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Hunk, it all just went to hell!” Keith exclaims as he walks in for his weekly eating session with the baker.</p>
<p>Hunk turns and looks at him, then sets the dough down, brushing off his hands. He grabs a second apron and swings it over Keith’s head, tying it in the back while guiding him to the counter. “Knead that,” he says before stepping back and leaning against the counter. “Curtis still a jerk?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. Shiro was right. He seems really nice, now. He and Krolia got along like hotcakes.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the problem?” Hunk reaches up and pulls off his sweatband, resituating it and then washing his hands.</p>
<p>“I think, I think I might like Shiro?” Keith turns to the counter and begins taking his frustrations out on the dough, as Hunk expected.</p>
<p>“I thought you two were just good friends.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so did I.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“We started talking about our childhood and I started thinking about how amazing he is, how determined, how much he’s overcome and…”</p>
<p>“You can care for and admire someone without romantic feelings.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Keith responds. “But it felt <i>different</i>.”</p>
<p>“You sure you’re not just scared of losing him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know?” Keith honestly doesn’t know. But there was— “I wanted to kiss him.”</p>
<p>Hunk’s eyebrows practically fly off his face. “Did you?”</p>
<p>“No! He’s engaged! I’m not going to…to do that.” Keith clears his throat. “But even wanting to…that’s kind of big for me? Sometimes, I haven’t even kissed people I’m dating.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Hunk says, an all-knowing kind of guru that Keith has never discussed his demisexuality with but seems to understand. “Well, I think you need to figure it out. For yourself, anyway. Just remember, he <i>is</i> engaged. Now, here’s a roller. Start rolling.”</p>
<p>If nothing else, Keith gets out some of his aggression that night.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next week is the engagement party. Keith hovers nervously, trying to make sure each detail is perfect. Just then, Curtis arrives with the gruesome twosome – James and, seriously, Keith can’t even remember the other jock’s name – in tow, rather than Shiro.</p>
<p>“Hey, where’s Shiro?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Someone,” Curtis says, pointed, “forgot to get his grandmother.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit! Obaachan!” Keith cries out, smacking himself on the forehead. “I was supposed to—”</p>
<p>Curtis smiles. “It’s alright. Shiro thought you might forget with everything on your plate.”</p>
<p>“Still, I—”</p>
<p>“Hey, the place looks good,” James says. His skin is darker than Curtis,’ and he has deep brown eyes. “You do this?”</p>
<p>“It’s my business,” Keith starts, but is interrupted.</p>
<p>“Keith,” calls out Shiro’s grandmother, striding over. “How is my favorite best friend of Shiro’s? Getting forgetful in your old age?” she teases. “Eat more blueberries. Helps the mind.” She taps at her temple, then smiles.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry, Obaachan—”</p>
<p>“Nonsense. You’ve planned all this and gotten all these other people here, the least my grandson could do is drive me.”</p>
<p>“Keith,” Shiro says, his voice sounding awed. Keith looks over and sees him staring around, wide-eyed. “I’ve never seen this place looks so…”</p>
<p>“Magical?” Curtis inserts.</p>
<p>“Yeah, magical.” The words are directed at Curtis, but Keith feels somehow Shiro is only looking at him. His stomach flutters.</p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he manages to croak out.</p>
<p>“No, thank you,” Curtis says, grabbing Shiro’s hand. “We should go mingle, join our families for a moment but,” he leans in to whisper in Keith’s ear. “James is single, by the way.”</p>
<p>Then Curtis and Shiro are off and Keith is left looking dumb founded while Obaachan cackles at his side.</p>
<p>Later, Shiro circles back, handing Keith a whiskey on the rocks as he sips at his beer. “You know, Curtis was a little apprehensive at having this party in a backyard, instead of a hotel or something. But he’s come around. He can’t stop gushing about how nice it is.”</p>
<p>“Do grown men gush?” Keith asks, sipping his drink innocently. </p>
<p>Shiro elbows him. “We have so much history here.”</p>
<p>“I was going through my parent’s old photos – people like those slide shows at weddings – and I came across this one.”</p>
<p>Keith pulls the older picture out of his pocket. It’s Shiro’s twelfth birthday party. The head table is in the same spot, actually, as it is now, each one with a cake on it. But in the picture, Shiro is a chubby, ruddy-faced little boy with a string-bean, ten-year-old Keith next to him, each shoving cake in the others mouth. Shiro is wearing a Cowboy Bebop tee that is a little too tight for his belly.</p>
<p>Grown, muscular Shiro who’s shirt still pops up but now reveals a six-pack, groans. “God, I was so fat.”</p>
<p>“You were chubby! And cute.”</p>
<p>“Asian kids aren’t supposed to be chubby,” Shiro whines.</p>
<p>“And yet, here you are, more buff than any other person I know.”</p>
<p>“It’d all go back to fat if I stopped working out.”</p>
<p>Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s a good thing, since you care so much, that you own a gym, then. Now, go back to your fiancé and get him to eat some cake. Hunk worked really hard. He said something about how ‘peanut butter isn’t an appropriate cake flavor’.”</p>
<p>Shiro laughs and brushes a kiss against Keith’s temple. “Thanks, spitfire.”</p>
<p>Keith stands there for several long minutes, wondering if it was the kiss or the old nickname he hasn’t heard in years, that’s to blame for the shot of arousal he feels and the clench of a vise around his heart.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next time he’s supposed to see Shiro is the day he’s showing him and Curtis around the botanical gardens, site of their wedding. Curtis shows up sans Shiro, though.</p>
<p>“Hi, Curtis. Where’s Shiro?” he asks.</p>
<p>Curtis gives him a look Keith can’t quite read. “He’s running late. Something with work, he said. Gives us time to get to know each other, though.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Keith says, awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Tell me about your plans,” Curtis prompts when Keith doesn’t say anything else.</p>
<p>It startles him into action. “Okay, so, the building will house the wedding parties. This strip of brick is what you’ll both walk down, chairs on either side and—”</p>
<p>The next twenty minutes is taken up by Keith showing Curtis around the gardens. They end up back by the entrance.</p>
<p>“And, as you two walk out, to get into your limo, instead of rice or whatever, everyone is going to be holding a small butterfly cage and they’re going to set them free.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Curtis says, nodding his head. “I’m impressed. This is almost as good as I imagined.”</p>
<p>Nervous, Keith asks, “What did you imagine?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing’s wrong with this. I just, you know St. James’ Church? My parents got married there, back when it was still taboo for an interracial couple to be together. The church actually welcomed them and, well. But I hear they don’t do weddings anymore.”</p>
<p>Keith nods. “I’ve tried before. It’s virtually impossible to get married there. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Curtis shrugs. “It just would have been nice.”</p>
<p>They stand together, quiet.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you and Shiro ever hook up?”</p>
<p>Keith chokes on the breath he was taking. He starts wheezing and Curtis pounds him on the back. He waves off the help, getting his breathing back under control.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that with us.”</p>
<p>“Never?” Curtis presses.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Keith states, popping the ‘p’.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Just seems like you two are perfect for each other.”</p>
<p>Keith side-eyes the other man. “Are you pawning your fiancé off on me?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Curtis responds, just like Keith did.</p>
<p>“I mean, lots of people have asked. Some assumed. It’s just never been like that.”</p>
<p>“But you do like men, right?</p>
<p>“I mean, yes? I’ve dated more women, but honestly, I don’t care about gender at all.”</p>
<p>Curtis nods, like this means something to him and then he opens his mouth – but his phone rings. He glances at it. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Curtis walks off, but even though he doesn’t try, Keith can’t help but overhear a few words.</p>
<p>“No…I told you, I can’t do this…Terry, I am getting…yes, it’s not just to get back at you…please, don’t say that…I want…” </p>
<p>He walks back over in a minute, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?” Keith asks.</p>
<p>“My ex.” Curtis rubs at his face. “He’s being…difficult, right now. Keith, I have to know—”</p>
<p>“Oh, there’s Shiro!” Keith sees Shiro’s silver hair and his white muscle tank.</p>
<p>“Before he gets here,” Curtis’ voice is plaintive. “I need to know. Do you have feelings for Shiro?”</p>
<p>“What?” Keith asks, startled. “No, I—Shiro!”</p>
<p>“Hey, you two! Sorry I’m late. New client’s first session went long. She’s got an injury, so we had to talk about altering her exercise for now. Wow, this place is beautiful, Keith.”</p>
<p>“I know, isn’t it great?” Curtis asks, voice unnaturally chipper, while his eyes plead with Keith.</p>
<p>“It is! Now, show us around, Keith.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, alright,” Keith answers, hesitantly. “This way is where I was planning the reception tents…”</p>
<p>They start down the other side of the path and he watches Curtis hold tight to Shiro’s hand. He absently notices he never holds the prosthesis.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“I lied to him. Hunk, I looked him right in the eyes and I <i>lied</i> to him.”</p>
<p>“Slow down,” Hunk says, meaning both Keith’s emotions and his icing. He slows Keith’s hands, stilling the shaking. “Your feelings could all be very innocent.”</p>
<p>“I have feelings for an engaged man, that is not—"</p>
<p>“Someone you know, who is very special to you, is getting married.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the problem!”</p>
<p>“No, it’s the cause.”</p>
<p>Keith pauses and looks up. Hunk sighs and finishes the rosette and then sets down the piping bag, sitting on the stool next to Keith.</p>
<p>“Look. Your life is very turbulent of late. Nyma dumped you rudely, Shiro springs on you he’s getting married and you didn’t even know he was dating anyone. You’re scared you’re going to lose him.”</p>
<p>“But that wouldn’t make me…” Keith gestures, helplessly.</p>
<p>“Horny?” Hunk asks with a laugh. “I mean, why not? We’ve probably all wondered at some point if we liked our best friends. We have so many feelings connected with them; it’d probably be <i>weirder</i> if we didn’t wonder occasionally. Doesn’t mean it’s not panic-induced or anything more than a crush.”</p>
<p>“No,” Keith states, determined. “I have to be laser-focused, just get through this and, oh—”</p>
<p>Hunk sighs. “You forgot something else, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Keith’s smile is wan and sheepish. “The party bus for the bachelor party.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s easy. A friend of mine, she actually does remodels on busses for people. Like to live, or to take camping, things like that. I bet she has something.”</p>
<p>“Hunk, you’re a life saver.”</p>
<p>He smiles, cheeks round. “No prob. Besides, gives me an excuse to ask her out as repayment for a ‘favor.’”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The bachelor party isn’t one with strippers. Instead, the first stop – before the inevitable bar crawl – is a paintball venue.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Shiro cries out when they walk in to be greeted by staff holding up armor and paintball guns.</p>
<p>“I know you,” Keith says, biting his cheek to keep from grinning too wide. “Alright, groom versus groom wedding parties! Everyone suit up!”</p>
<p>For the next two hours, Matt, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro proceed to take down Curtis, James, Charles – the other gruesome twosome’s name – and Curtis’ younger brother Milo, in paintball. If Keith happens to overhear something along the lines of “how did Shiro’s nerd friends end up so good at this,” well, he’s not going to share that with Shiro.</p>
<p>He’s just going to gloat in victory.</p>
<p>He’s also going to consciously push out of his mind the moment when he and Shiro were behind a fortified wall, stuck by sniper fire, and how, in that moment, it felt like the most intense moments in their sparring matches. The ones where Keith would pin Shiro and Shiro would get this glint in his eye and then flip Keith over, grin wide and pelvises pressed together. He ignores how he started to say Shiro’s name, to exhale and lean forward to kiss Shiro.</p>
<p>Thank god for Pidge making it over to lay down cover fire or Keith would be apologizing instead of cringing.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next day, Keith is bringing over the tux for Curtis to prepare for alterations. He knocks and rings the doorbell of his loft apartment but when he gets no response, he tries the knob, and it opens.</p>
<p>“Terry, that is not what we decided to do with the house…no, what does he, what does he have to do with this? Terry, I, Terry, will you just stop and—Terry? Terry!”</p>
<p>Keith hears a phone get tossed across a room and Curtis comes out of the bedroom, starting when he sees Keith there.</p>
<p>“Hi, I just have the tux and. Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“No,” Curtis responds sharply. Everything is <i>not</i> alright.”</p>
<p>“Can I help?”</p>
<p>“No.” Then Curtis pauses and puts his hands on his hips. “Actually, yes. You can stop being in love with my fiancé.”</p>
<p>“I—excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You heard me, Keith. More important, I saw you. You two, at paintball. I see how you look at him all the time.”</p>
<p>“Curtis, Shiro and I are just friends, I told you—”</p>
<p>“God, I don’t know if you’re just lying to me or if you’re lying to yourself, too!” Curtis exclaims, his voice finally getting loud for once.</p>
<p>The front door slams and it startles them both. Shiro is standing there, looking quietly angry at both of them. “What is going on?”</p>
<p>“Would you like to tell him, Keith, or should I?”</p>
<p>Curtis, in this moment, looks exactly like he did the second before he shoved Keith’s head in the toilet in fifth grade.</p>
<p>“Tell me <i>what</i>.”</p>
<p>“That your best man and best ‘friend’ over there has feelings for you.”</p>
<p>The words drop so hard, the room rings with silence.</p>
<p>“What is he talking about, Keith?” Shiro asks, a furrow to his brow. His real hand comes up to rub at his undercut, something he does any time he gets nervous.</p>
<p>“It’s not true.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Curtis insists, looking as frustrated as Shiro looks confused. “I see the way he looks at you.”</p>
<p>“Keith?”</p>
<p>“Shiro…” Keith tries. “It’s…an emotional time. I love you. I always have. Everything’s just mixed up in my brain. My best friend is getting married! And Curtis, I <i>like</i> you. Shiro was right, you <i>have</i> changed. So, where does that leave me? I’m going to see you less, Shiro. I’m happy for you, Shiro, how could I not be? But I never considered <i>we</i> might change. Now I know we are.” He turns to Curtis. “Curtis. I don’t have feelings for Shiro. Romantic ones. I just don’t want to lose my best friend.”</p>
<p>The tension in Curtis’ shoulders lessens and he flops into a chair. Shiro moves to sit next to him. “Curtis, sweetheart. Keith doesn’t have feelings for me; I’ve known him my whole life. I’d <i>know</i>. We’re not like that.”</p>
<p>Shiro’s voice sounds hollow. Keith feels hollow.</p>
<p>He tries to lighten the mood. “I mean, yeah, have you seen your fiancé? He’s kind of homely. Not into it.”</p>
<p>Shiro rolls his eyes and Curtis lets out a muffled laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Just, after Terry, I—”</p>
<p>Shiro rubs Curtis’ back, bringing one hand up to pull his head forward and kiss him.</p>
<p>“I’m just gonna…yeah, go.” Keith leaves the tux and flees.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Mm, you went with almond butter, didn’t you?” Keith asks, chewing on the soft cookie. </p>
<p>“Gotta keep my allergy clients like you happy, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s good,” Keith mumbles around another bite.</p>
<p>“So,” Hunk says, placing his elbows on the metal island top, not bothered by the additional flour stains he gains. “What grand realization did you come to?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Keith questions.</p>
<p>“You’re here in sweatpants, purple bags under your eyes, and I’m pretty sure this is normal work hours for you. You’re lucky it’s a slow day and Lance can handle the customers.”</p>
<p>“That guy? I don’t think he can ever handle customers, but okay, Hunk,” Keith tries to deflect. </p>
<p>Hunk just looks back at him.</p>
<p>“It’s complicated.”</p>
<p>“Either you’ve decided you feel romantic attraction for Shiro, or you don’t.”</p>
<p>“I realized something else I hadn’t even thought about. It’s not just about me liking Shiro. But even if I do, what about <i>him</i>?”</p>
<p>“I mean, he’s engaged. I figured his feelings were already solved.”</p>
<p>“Wow, thanks, Hunk.” Keith says, and tries not to pout. “I realized I <i>do</i> have feelings…but he clearly doesn’t have feelings for me. Or he would have said something, right? Like, a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“Maybe, maybe not. If he thought <i>you</i> didn’t feel that way about him…he might have tried to move on.”</p>
<p>Keith shakes his head. “No. I would have known, right? I mean, he had that big slutty period – I’m not judging! – when he got fit in college. Surely, if he liked me, he would have said something? Tried to sleep with me?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s a case of you two are too different in the way it matters. If he likes sex so much and knowing you don’t…maybe he just decided it wouldn’t work.”</p>
<p>Keith feels his jaw drop, thinking about all the times he’s expressed disinterest in sex, even while he’s always been willing to listen to Shiro’s stories and experiences. “I mean, I’m not <i>uninterested</i>. And he’s the one always telling me someone worthy will come along!”</p>
<p>“I think he can support his friend, even if he is someone who can’t go without sex. Does he know you don’t hate the idea?”</p>
<p>“I thought—”</p>
<p>“But you don’t <i>know</i>. Or maybe he doesn’t and hasn’t ever felt that way about you. You know there’s only one way to find out, right?”</p>
<p>Keith sighs, the last bite of cookie tasting like chalk dust. “I can’t ask.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess you’ll never know. Now, put yourself to use,” Hunk says, gesturing Keith towards the big dish sink. “For what it’s worth, I always thought he liked you. Just the way you talked about him and the things he did.”</p>
<p>Keith maybe rattles the dishes a little harder than he should, fighting back the urge to get angry at his friend.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Shiro and Keith are halfway through their monthly horror movie night – two movies down, two to go – when Shiro sits up, setting aside the popcorn and looking serious.</p>
<p>“So, the other day, Curtis got me coffee.”</p>
<p>“Okay and?” Keith asks, confused.</p>
<p>“He got it with cream and sugar.”</p>
<p>“But you like it black,” Keith says, even more confused.</p>
<p>“Exactly. I’m engaged and my fiancé doesn’t even know how I take my coffee.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Keith, am I rushing this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Shiro,” Keith says, feeling helpless. “I think…if it feels right, then it’s right, right?” He rubs a hand through his hair. It’s grown out to his shoulders now and he usually ties it back into a bun when he’s working. “Tex and Krolia got married in Vegas, two weeks after meeting and look, thirty-some years later, they’re still together. Others know each other for years and get divorced right away.”</p>
<p>“But do <i>you</i> think I’m rushing it?”</p>
<p>Keith bites his lip. He offers Shiro a one-sided hug, needing to comfort his best friend who looks like he’s about to cry. “Shiro, I can’t tell you that. You have to decide for yourself.”</p>
<p>They sit for a few minutes like that and then Shiro pulls back. “Hey, I’m sorry, but I think I need to leave.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Keith says, trying not to feel hurt.</p>
<p>“It’s not you, it’s…”</p>
<p>“You?” Keith jokes, weakly.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Shiro stands up but looks down at his feet. “I’ll see you Saturday, though, still. That rescheduled tux appointment.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it,” Keith says, forcing a smile.</p>
<p>Then Shiro is gone and he’s alone. He absolutely does not jack off that night, thinking about Shiro’s broad shoulders and his warm gray eyes. He absolutely does not.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It’s like déjà vu. Keith walks into Curtis’ place and he’s once more on the phone.</p>
<p>“My friends are telling me it’s just cold feet. But I don’t know. Am I supposed to marry Shiro? I know I shouldn’t bother you with this, but you know me best and…yeah. I just needed someone to talk to…Alright…Thank you. I love you. I love you, too. Wait. Shit. I gotta. I gotta call you back.” </p>
<p>Curtis drops the phone. “Keith. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Simmering, Keith spits out, “You should learn to lock the door when you’re talking to your ex. Or is he even your ex? You sounded pretty close there.”</p>
<p>Curtis crosses his arms, but instead of looking angry, he just looks sad and defensive. “It’s not…it’s complicated, Keith.”</p>
<p>Keith feels a shot of anger like a lightning bolt down his spine. “You get mad at me, accuse me of being in love with Shiro – and then you have the audacity to claim, ‘it’s complicated’?”</p>
<p>“It’s not what it sounded like.”</p>
<p>“I heard everything. You’re going to break up with Shiro, <i>break his heart</i>, and go running back to your ex!”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I’m home!” comes Shiro’s tenor. “Keith, you here, too?”</p>
<p>“I’m telling him,” Keith hisses.</p>
<p>“No, don’t, please—”</p>
<p>“Shiro!” Keith stomps back into the kitchen where Shiro just entered. “Curtis is planning on calling off the wedding.”</p>
<p>Curtis, who follows him back out of the bedroom, says, “No, honey, I—”</p>
<p>“I heard him.”</p>
<p>“It’s not true. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”</p>
<p>“You were questioning the relationship. Saying you have cold feet. I heard you tell your ex you love him.”</p>
<p>Shiro looks like just like he did when someone took his favorite toy from him as a child. Keith was always the one to punch the other kid and get it back for him. “Are you planning on calling off the wedding, Curtis?”</p>
<p>Curtis slumps, his eyes looking dull. “I won’t lie and say I haven’t thought about it. I’m scared, I guess. But it’s not about you, Shiro. It’s just wedding jitters.”</p>
<p>Shiro grabs Curtis’ hand. “I get scared, too. But you can talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Curtis inhales. “I tried to tell Keith. I wasn’t on the phone with my ex.” He looks up and right at Keith. “It was my mom.”</p>
<p>Horror dawns on Keith. Oh, fuck.</p>
<p>“Your mom?” Shiro confirms. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Check my phone. You have Keith, well, I have my mom. She’s always the one I call when I’m struggling.”</p>
<p>Keith can feel his face turning red. He wants to die. Wishes the earth would swallow him whole. He’s never seen Shiro look at him so disappointed, <i>ever</i>. </p>
<p>“I told you, Takashi. Keith has feelings for you. He doesn’t want us together.”</p>
<p>Shiro looks at Keith long and hard. Keith, who stands there, unable to defend his awful behavior. “Curtis and I should talk. I need you to leave, Keith.”</p>
<p>Keith nods, picking up the folder of wedding stuff he brought. An envelope slips out of it that Shiro picks up, about to hand it back before he pauses.</p>
<p>“Keith. Is this?” He cuts himself off, turning the envelope over and opening it. “This is the deposit for the gardens. You needed to hand this in a week ago or we lost our spot. I wondered why I didn’t hear from…” Shiro looks up, eyes hard, lips thin. “How could you?”</p>
<p>Keith stars, aghast at himself. He can’t believe he forgot. He knew and now—</p>
<p>“Are you telling me we don’t even have a venue now? We’re getting married in two weeks!” Curtis doesn’t look so much angry as he does stunned. Keith knows how he feels, if for different reasons. “Keith, we’re letting you go. I will find someone else to fix this disaster.”</p>
<p>Keith stares helplessly over at Shiro, but his best friend gives him nothing. </p>
<p>“I think you should go,” he says. He purses his lips, looking conflicted. Even his hair looks limp. “You probably shouldn’t be at the wedding, either. Wherever it’ll be, at this point.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Keith is slumped over Hunk’s counter, utterly dejected. He feels awful. Emotionally from his fuck up; physically, because he’s eaten ten cookies in twenty minutes, after nothing else all day. He had to call in to work, unable to work on anyone else’s weddings when he’s broken up over Shiro’s and ashamed of his own ineptitude.</p>
<p>“I just screwed up, so badly.”</p>
<p>“You did,” Hunk nods, sagely. “I can’t help you with this one, unfortunately. I’m usually a pretty positive guy, but.” He shrugs.</p>
<p>“I know,” Keith groans, resting his head in his hands. “I totally messed up. I’ve lost my best friend, and it’s not Curtis’ fault, it’s <i>mine</i>.”</p>
<p>“I know this,” Hunk says, pushing over a glass of water. Keith suspects he looks a little green. “Our lives, our friendships, aren’t defined by a single mistake. Your business is going to be fine. And I bet when he cools off, Shiro and you will be fine, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Keith says, sitting up sharply. “I know what I need to do. Hunk, you’re a genius.”</p>
<p>“I mean, <i>I</i> know that, but what did I do?”</p>
<p>Keith ignores him, giving him a quick hug instead and running for the front of the bakery. “Thank you! Just make sure Lance makes that cake!”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next three days, Keith is frantic. He calls in every favor he’s ever been owed, culminating in one from the mayor of the city whose daughter he planned the wedding for.</p>
<p>Finally, once everything is settled, he calls Shiro’s grandmother.</p>
<p>“Obaachan?”</p>
<p>“Keith, honey?</p>
<p>“I need a huge favor.”</p>
<p>“Is it smacking Takashi in the head until he realizes he should be marrying you?”</p>
<p>Keith blushes, feeling one iota better, but he rushes on. “I need you to set up a meeting.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The day before the wedding – which Keith found out from Obaachan is scheduled at the courthouse with the reception party in her backyard – Keith watches from a tree on the nearby hill as Shiro’s grandmother meets both Curtis and Shiro on the side lawn of St. James Church.</p>
<p>“Grandmother, why are we here? We still have last minute planning to do,” Shiro says, his arm wrapped loose around Curtis’ waist.</p>
<p>“Well, since I can’t talk common sense into you – no offense Curtis, you are a wonderful man, but I think you’d do better with someone else – I am here to tell you that this is your wedding venue.”</p>
<p>Both men stare blankly at her and Keith bites back a chuckle at their expressions, even as much as it hurts him. If it makes Shiro happy, that is all that matters.</p>
<p>“Stop gaping at me like koi. Your best friend called in every favor anyone in the state owes him and managed to get everything arranged so that you can have your wedding here tomorrow instead of at the courthouse.”</p>
<p>“But they don’t do weddings,” Curtis says looking poleaxed.</p>
<p>“Neither of you will find a better friend than Keith. The mayor was willing to help speak to the diocese and everyone loves Keith so much, they agreed. Here is your permit to host a wedding.” She hands Curtis a piece of paper. “You get four hours here tomorrow in the church itself. After that, the reception will be held outside here. It might not be as pretty as the gardens, but Keith tells me this church means a lot to you, Curtis.”</p>
<p>“It does.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now go back home and get some rest. He won’t be here, but Keith has everything planned for you. All you need to do is show up at noon to get ready.” </p>
<p>When he sees Shiro’s RAV4 leave the parking lot, Keith climbs down to greet Obaachan.</p>
<p>“I still think he should marry you.”</p>
<p>“I’m too late. I didn’t know I even wanted it until I couldn’t have it.”</p>
<p>“Well, but he’s the one who should have said something long ago. Maybe you didn’t know, but he did.”</p>
<p>“He did?” Keith can’t help but ask, desperate.</p>
<p>“He loves you. He always has. Ever since that boy knew he liked boys. Maybe before. You two were meant to be.”</p>
<p>Keith puts his arm around her and walks her back to her car. “It’s okay. As long as I can have him in my life, it’s enough.”</p>
<p>“He’ll come around. I could see it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Obaachan.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The next day, Keith gets up early and has everything set up by eleven so that he has time to change and hide. He isn’t invited anymore, but he also doesn’t trust a wedding to go off perfect is he isn’t there.</p>
<p>Shiro’s grandmother walks by, aided by Krolia and Tex. “Are you really gonna hide all day?”</p>
<p>“I’m not invited, Obaachan,” he reminds her.</p>
<p>She snorts. “You’d think I raised that boy with no manners.”</p>
<p>Tex hands him a walkie. “Here you go, son. Crystal is on the other side. Shiro and Curtis should be pulling up sometime soon.”</p>
<p>“Crystal,” he says, right away. “Remember the star flower petals down the aisle.”</p>
<p>“Roger that, boss,” she responds.</p>
<p>Just then, Curtis pulls up and Keith scuttles into the same tree from the day before as Curtis proceeds down the path into the back of the church to get ready.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Crystal comes back on the walkie. “Boss, we have a problem.”</p>
<p>“Did the cake not arrive? Did the caterer forget the vegan meals?”</p>
<p>“Umm, no. It’s, ah, Shiro. No one’s seen him.”</p>
<p>“You tried calling, I assume.” </p>
<p>“Me, Curtis, his grandmother.”</p>
<p>“Anyone look for him? Sometimes in the gym, his phone doesn’t work…”</p>
<p>“He’s not anywhere we can think of. Do you have an idea?”</p>
<p>Keith thinks and then he knows. “Yeah, I might know a place. Try to stall the wedding, okay? I’ll bring him as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“Got it, boss.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>He’s kind of surprised his parents didn’t think of this place. Then again, he hasn’t only talked to Hunk about his mixed-up feelings. Maybe they’re letting him find Shiro for himself. </p>
<p>Keith pokes his head through the ladder hole; sure enough, Shiro is there, hunched over and curled around his knees.</p>
<p>“Fancy finding you here.”</p>
<p>Shiro says nothing, just looks at Keith. He’s wearing jeans and a Henley and has no right to look as good as he does, especially with fresh tear marks down his face.</p>
<p>“You still mad at me?” Keith asks.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p><i>Win</i>, Keith thinks, then corrects himself. No, no win. Just because he got Curtis his dream venue, doesn’t make up for shit. He’s fucked up everything else; Shiro isn’t at the wedding and instead is sitting here crying in their treehouse.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to.”</p>
<p>“You accused him of cheating on me with his ex, two weeks before our wedding,” Shiro responds, sharply.</p>
<p>“I know.” Keith sighs. “Can I come up?”</p>
<p>Shiro nods, his gray eyes unreadable. Keith climbs up and sits, as best he can, besides his friend.</p>
<p>“I was just living in the past. Our past. Where Curtis was a dick and…you have to let people change. I didn’t really let Curtis do that, for all I said I did. I kept jumping to conclusions.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t the only one,” Shiro sighs, his head falling back against the wall.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Keith asks, perplexed.</p>
<p>“The wedding. I <i>did</i> rush into it.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes people fall in love quick.”</p>
<p>“No. I <i>wanted</i> to fall in love quick. I was hurting and he was there and so handsome and he liked me…I think I still have Big Shiro in my head, you know? And it was like, damn, the most popular guy in town wants <i>me</i>. The prom king wants to date me – to <i>marry</i> me.”</p>
<p>“Shiro, you haven’t been ‘Big Shiro’ in years. I mean, if anyone calls you that now, it’s because of your, frankly, ginormous muscles. And even when you were, you were still the best person in this town. I mean, why do you think I’ve hung around for so long?” he questions with a smile. “Whether you’re Big Shiro or Hunky Shiro or—”</p>
<p>“You think I’m hunky?” Shiro teases, a small spark back in his eyes. </p>
<p>Keith jabs him in the side with his elbow. “You’re still Shiro. An amazing, funny, kind man, who kicks ass in the ring. Who has overcome every obstacle and who never complains, even when he has the total right to.”</p>
<p>“You’ve always been my best friend. The thought that you weren’t going to be at my wedding killed me.”</p>
<p>“I get why you did it.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have. That wasn’t fair to you, either.”</p>
<p>“I’m here now. There’s still time. Crystal is stalling the wedding. You and Curtis can figure everything out.”</p>
<p>Shiro glances over at him. “That’s the thing, I’m not sure Curtis is who I’m supposed to marry. What do you think, Keith?”</p>
<p>Keith’s stomach drops. He knows Shiro well enough to know what Shiro is actually asking, Obaachan’s words ringing in his head. But without confirmation of his feelings, he <i>cannot</i> break them up. He won’t do that to Shiro; he won’t put that burden on him. “That is…way too big of a decision for me to make for you.”</p>
<p>“At Curtis’, he said you had feelings for me. You said no. What’s the truth, Keith?”</p>
<p>Shiro moves so he’s facing Keith in the small space, their knees bumping and overlapping. It puts Shiro’s face mere inches from Keith’s own. To the point that he can feel Shiro’s gentle breath.</p>
<p>Keith grasps for the right words. “Shiro. I do love you. I…as your best friend. And your best friend is telling you to go marry that ridiculously attractive man, the freaking prom king. I’ve booked him the venue of his dreams – which used up a lifetime of favors,” Keith laughs, gentling his words so Shiro knows he’s not upset. “It is my job to get you there. Now, come on.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Finally, they arrive at the church, get Shiro dressed, and get him to the door where Curtis will be waiting. Keith gives an encouraging nod as Shiro goes to open the door.</p>
<p>But then, the door swings open and Curtis emerges, no longer dressed in a tux.</p>
<p>“I knew you’d be with him.”</p>
<p>“Curtis, it’s not like that,” Shiro stammers out until Curtis holds up a hand.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it like that. James overheard Keith’s assistant talking on the walkie. I knew you weren’t here. If anyone was going to find you, it was going to be Keith.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I’m late. Jitters, I—”</p>
<p>“No, it’s good.” Curtis looks sad, his normally vibrant green eyes now the color of sea glass. “While I was waiting, I had time to think. Everyone here needs to be honest first with themselves – me included.”</p>
<p>Silence falls over the three of them. Keith does his best not to shift awkwardly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Shiro finally asks.</p>
<p>“Shiro, we rushed into this. I was hurting from my ex and you were so kind and so loving. I don’t think I’ll ever meet a better man than you. I love you…but I don’t think I’m <i>in</i> love with you.” He places a hand on Shiro’s cheek. “Honestly, I’m not sure you’re in love with me, either.”</p>
<p>“So, we date a bit longer,” Shiro pleads. “I don’t mind. We can push back the wedding—”</p>
<p>Curtis places a kiss on Shiro’s crown then looks at Keith, his eyes soft. “Over the last few weeks, I’ve watched you two and what you have – what we have can’t compare, Shiro. I’m not doing this to hurt you. I’m trying to be honest, here. With myself, too.” He looks down, smoothing a hand over his hair. When he looks up, he appears devastated and even Keith feels sympathy.</p>
<p>“I was…an asshole in high school. And then for a while, I got obsessed with gym culture and my ex…him cheating on me might be the best thing that happened. It woke me up to my obsession with looks and prestige and all that surface bullshit. Then you came along and not only were you gorgeous and kind, but something about dating ‘Big Shiro’ made me feel like I was changed. It meant I wasn’t that jerk jock anymore.</p>
<p>“But that’s not the best foundation for a relationship and I think I swung the opposite. I’ve got to take some time to sort my own head out. To be by myself, for once.”</p>
<p>Shiro gives a weak chuckle. “Prom king and Big Shiro. Shouldn’t have figured it would work, huh.”</p>
<p>“Takashi,” Curtis says, soft and kind. “It’s not that at all.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Shiro sighs. “I know you’re right.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s time for you two to be honest with each other, as well. You two are more than just good or best friends. You <i>are</i> best friends – but I see so much more there.” Curtis turns and places his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for being mean to you. I don’t just mean at my apartment or during this wedding stuff. I mean every single time when we were growing up. You didn’t deserve that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Keith responds, taken aback by the intense sincerity.</p>
<p>“Regret is a terrible thing. So, can you two just figure this out before you hurt each other more?”</p>
<p>With that, Curtis walks away, nothing in his hands but his car keys, and a look of relief and determination on his handsome face.</p>
<p>Around the corner comes Shiro’s grandmother. “Shiro, there you are! Where is your man going?”</p>
<p>Shiro, his eyes dark, leans down and gives his grandmother a hug. “The wedding isn’t happening. Curtis…he just wasn’t the right person for me.”</p>
<p>She nods, her eyes the same shade as Shiro’s, filled with understanding. “It’s better you learn now, than in the future.” She turns to Keith. “Thank you for finding Takashi.”</p>
<p>“I always will,” Keith finds himself saying. He starts to take back the words, but then he sees the looks of warmth and love from both Shiroganes and he smiles instead.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Oh my, god! I can’t believe—no, I can. You are a menace, Takashi Shirogane.”</p>
<p>Shiro smiles back at him innocently as Keith wipes the cake off his face. No way were they letting Hunk’s – and fine, Lance’s, too – delicious pastry go to waste, wedding or no wedding. </p>
<p>Still smiling, Shiro takes another bite of the red velvet cake, dragging his lips across the fork. Keith delights in the spark of arousal he’s so rarely felt. He feels his cheeks turn pink. “You know, this might be the most beautiful wedding you’ve ever planned that didn’t happen.”</p>
<p>After flinging a stray piece of frosting at Shiro’s face, watching it screw up with delight, Keith responds, “I would plan you a million non-weddings.” He pauses and forces his face to go serious. “I’m still getting paid, right?”</p>
<p>Shiro rolls his eyes and laughs. “I expect your services for free next time.”</p>
<p>Completely earnest, Keith says, “For you, anything.”</p>
<p>The moment goes serious and quiet, almost intimate. Keith’s stomach flutters like all the butterflies from the original wedding ended up in there.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Shiro asks, soft.</p>
<p>Wetting his lips, anticipation building, Keith nods. “You can. Please. Shiro.”</p>
<p>Shiro leans forward, bringing his big hands up to cup Keith’s face, soft and gentle. When their lips meet, the kiss is also soft, a tender press of lips only. It’s Keith, who, after a moment, leans in, pressing against Shiro’s lips hard, then lets his tongue slip out and ask for entrance.</p>
<p>The kiss deepens and Keith practically swoons. He’s only just let himself consider it, but now that he has, it feels like decades of pent-up lust and desire course through him.</p>
<p>It feels <i>right</i>.</p>
<p>Finally, they separate, Shiro’s thumbs caressing Keith’s face; Keith is breathing hard. “That was, um,” he starts.</p>
<p>“Amazing? About time? The best kiss I’ve ever experienced?” Shiro teases.</p>
<p>“I mean, if you insist,” Keith teases right back. “But yeah. All of that.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>One year later, Keith is walking down the aisle, gripping Shiro’s hand tight while Obaachan looks on, happy tears in her eyes. His own parents are grinning ear-to-ear, and Crystal – who planned the whole thing, with only a <i>little</i> input from Keith – looks on proud as she directs the rest of the wedding party to stand to the side so Shiro and Keith can greet the presider.</p>
<p>Keith loves weddings. Really, he loves everything about them. There's something magical<br/>
about family and friends coming together to watch two people promise to love one another, forever.</p>
<p>It’s perfect and the best wedding Keith never planned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>